Just A Normal Physics Class
by thewinchestersandcastiel
Summary: Imagine this... you are sitting in a boring physics class, when you black out and something...supernatural happens ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Normal Physics Class…**

You are sitting in Physics, not really paying attention to your teacher drone on about radioactivity. People are complaining about how the room is too cold or how they get too much homework on top of all the revision that they need to do for their upcoming exams. One girl sat opposite you is particularly loud and annoying, constantly shouting – 'I DON'T GET IT' You just want to go to sleep or listen to music and relax for one moment – but no, there is no escaping the dreaded IT lesson you have next, or the maths class you have after that.

Suddenly you get an overwhelming dizziness and you can't see straight. Your stomach drops and you can't feel your hands or feet. However, after about 20 second, everything is back to normal. You lift your head to see if anyone noticed you flailing your arms or clutching your stomach. But that's when you notice that nothing is actually normal. There are no other students around you or a teacher pointing at a now non-existent whiteboard. What you do see is very different. There is pitch darkness apart from a torch light somewhere behind you and all you can feel is the hard cold floor beneath you, where you are now sitting, cross-legged. You try to get up in a hurry because you are scared and worried. You have no idea what just happened. You mind thinks of all the possible situations that you might be in.

Maybe you've fainted and you're dreaming. No, it feels to real for that. What is you've been abducted by some psychopath and he's keeping you hostage until you go mad and start hallucinating about school and – no. As you try to stand up, you stumble backwards. But before you hit the ground, you feel a pair of strong arms catch you and haul you up. You struggle against the iron grip and spin around to see the face that belonged to the person that caught you.

No, it can't be him. You have to be dreaming. You pinch yourself and- yup that was real enough.

"Hey – hey, are you OK?" the gruff voice that matched the face that looks so real rings in your head. Dean Winchester. You are speechless and hardly able to breath.

"Dean, find anything?" The other oh-so-familiar voice echoes the darkness. His gigantor brother Sam.

"I-I…you are…ugh" It is all too much for you as you black out, fall to the ground and hit your head on the hard concrete wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You awaken with a stabbing pain in the side of your head . Then you notice that you head is hitting a car window. You gasp and sit up as though you had been shocked by something. The it all floods back…Falling into his arms, hearing the distant voice of his brother. Frantically looking around, you first notice the quiet , lonely road outside of the impala window. To your left… there he is, as real as the last time you saw him. The man, or the character, you have dreamt about many times. You skim over his profile, arms torso and legs. Then back to his face.

"And she's awoken!" Dean as staring at you intently and it puts you a little on edge. You look back at the road, eyes wide, still going over what you think is happening.

"Hey, are you OK?" Sam pipes up from the backseat.

"Umm, yeah…no, no I'm not actually. What the hell is this? Is it a joke? Cause if it is im not falling for it and it's not funny!" The sudden outburst shocks yourself as well as the hunters.

"Whoa, calm down. I know it seems scary, but you're safe now. You were attacked, Just take deep breaths, you're fine.' Deans calming tone is new to you. The show didn't put over this side before.

"I-I was attacked? What? By who?" You have too many questions at the moment. You force yourself to stop speaking otherwise you would sound a little bit mad. But then again, you should be.

"A werewolf… don't you remember?" Sams curious voice crept up behind you as Dean pulled over the impala next to the bunker.

"Uhm, no. All I remember was being in my physics class. Then I blacked out and was in darkness when Dean found me.' You try to explain and calm you're breathing but fail a bit.

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" Dean sounded astonished

"Well, for one, Sam called your name before I passed out and… well all of this is a TV show where I come from. You are fictional." You say matter-of-factly. The brothers look at each other and Dean turns to you , looking at you as though searching your face.

"Are we Jensen Ackles and Jared Padaleski, back where you 'come from'?" He asks

"Err, yeah…oh and its Padalecki" You say without trying to sound rude.

"How is that even possible?" Sam whispers to himself and Dean gives him a strange look.

"Dude? How is anything possible?" Dean shoots a questioning look at his younger brother.

"Well, sorry to interrupt anything but I really want to get back home now cus I'm kinda freaking out here" You raise your voice a little to get them to notice that you are quite terrified at the moment.

"Err, that might not actually be possible… we have no idea where you come from or how to get you beck. You're gonna have to stay with us until we do." Sam explains softly as to not freak you out anymore.

"Umm.. Ok, I guess. Well … err… where's Cas – Castiel?" You ask more quietly now.

"He's in the bunker, don't worry, we'll look after you, you're gonna be Ok." Sam starts getting out of the car.

You are surprised at how normal everything is suddenly starting to feel. Before you can reply, Dean is also getting out and steps into the lonely road. He walks around, opens the door for you and holds out a hand that you take without really thinking. You slowly heave yourself up, wincing at the pain in the side of your chest. It feels damp and you soon realise that you are bleeding profusely from some kind of injury.

"That's where the werewolf got you." Sam explains "Don't worry we'll patch you up." You look at him gratefully and start limping your way to the hidden door of the bunker behind Sam . You are leaning all of your weight on Dean but he doesn't seem to mind and you sigh into his jacket. Its gonna be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

_The third chapter. Sorry for the late-ish update :( i have exams next week... thanks for the favourites and follows :D_

* * *

Chapter 3 –

When you get inside the bunker there is a sudden rush of warmth which instantly makes you want to snuggle and go to sleep. You look around. It is exactly as it is in the show. There is a large dining table in the middle of the hall with bookshelves at the side. You see dirty plates on the table, one with a half-eaten burger on. You crave food; all you have eaten today is a bowl of cornflake at 6.30 in the morning. It was now about 2 in the afternoon according to the large grandfather clock opposite you. Your stomach grumbles, begging for food and Dean chuckles, looking down at you.

"Cas? You here?" Deans loud voice echoes the hall and rings in your ears. You flinch at the noise, along with your headache which you've just realised you had.

"I'm here, Dean" You see the former angel shuffle his way from one of the bedrooms and your heart leaps. He is wearing a loose AC/DC t-shirt and quite tight, black jeans – and looking freaking adorable (as always). "Who's that?" He asks Dean but looking at you like you're an intruder.

"Don't worry…this is – actually I don't know your name." He says as you walk down the steep steps. Each movement hurts your side and you don't think you can stand it any longer.

"Umm.. it's Robyn. Do you mind if I sit down please?" You ask quietly, feeling a little dizzy from the horrific pain in your side.

"Yeah here. So, Robyn this is Cas, Cas this is Robyn." He helps you to the couch and you slowly sit down careful not to touch your injury on anything. "She was attacked by a werewolf and might be staying for a few days while we figured out what happened to her. You okay?" He asked Cas

"Have you done the tests?" Cas glares at you but you still can't stop thinking he looks incredibly good in those clothes that he is wearing.

"Fine Cas we'll do the damn tests! Sorry, can you just drink this please?" Dean takes out a small, metal flask from his back pocket and hands it to you. You gratefully swig it and hand it back to him, where he held out a silver knife. He saw the panic arise in your face and knelt down to your level. Even though you know it was meant as a kind gesture, you can't help but feel belittled and child like when we did.

"This won't hurt… a lot." He looked sorrowfully at you have tugged at your arm which was clutched to your body. Reluctantly, you hold out your arm and feel a sudden sting of the knife splitting your skin open. You hiss to hold in a cry and try not to pull your arm away. The blade is taken off your skin when you feel blood trickling down you hand and it is quickly wiped away with a clean cloth by Dean.

"See, not a demon, shifter or anything else. Don't worry Cas, nothing gonna get you in here, alright?" Dean looked at him softly and a small smile tugged at the former angel's lips. You smile too despite the pain in or head, side and now arm. A painful groan escapes your lips and Sam appears with the medical kit from the kitchen. You sigh with relief as he brings out pain medication and numbing ointment…but also a needle and thread. This was gonna be an even longer night than you originally thought…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviewss :P I really enjoyed writing this chapter :D Maybe you could suggest what happens next? I need inspiration!

Chapter 4-

You wake up sweating and breathing heavily… for the five time that night. You keep having nightmares however much you try to think happy thought and hum yourself to sleep. That usually works but not tonight. You can't stand the dryness of your throat anymore so you force yourself up from the memory foam bed and make you way slowly your of the door of the spare room. Your side is still hurting but not as much as before because you have taken a lot of painkillers.

The floorboards of the bigger-than-you-thought bunker creaked a little louder than you'd have liked as you limped through the corridor. As you approached the kitchen, you noticed that the light was on and you heard a low humming from the room that you were walking towards. Carefully, you took the handle and twisted it, pushing the door forward as you did so. As you peeked in, Castiel was at the table with a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast. He was humming quietly with his eyes closed, but as soon as he heard the door open, they shot open and his hand went to the knife, next to the plate of toast.

"Sorry! Sorry, it's just me… um I came in here for a glass of water. I didn't know you were in here, I'm sorry!" You panic as he stood up quickly with the knife still in his hand.

"Oh! I'm also sorry, I must have scared you." He said slowly as he put the knife back on the table and sat back down."

You slowly walk into the kitchen and take a mug from the side of the sink. The awkward silence was deafening as you filled the mug and took a long sip from it. You were very glad when Castiel finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for doubting your intentions earlier today." He spoke softly, not looking up from his hands that were tracing the pattern of the knife.

"oh, it's fine. I know you're worried about the angels and stuff." You replied confidently, sitting down opposite the former angel, who look up and studied you face, looing extremely confused.

"How did you know?" He inquired, staring at you which you found a little off-putting.

"Didn't you know? Well umm, I come from a place…an alternate universe if you will. Your life is a TV show called Supernatural and so far, from what I've heard, everything that has happened in the show has happened here too."

"So you know about the angels falling, and Sam nearly dying?" His fac changed from worried to intrigued as he leant closer to you. You could almost smell the aftershave that he was wearing as you leant over the table with him. You were whispering now and you didn't know why.

"Yes…but you didn't stay here, you were told to go, because of …wait, do you know?" You were suddenly a little worried because Castiel still didn't know about Ezekiel possessing Sam in the show.

"About Ezekiel? Yes I do now know" He answered quickly.

"Yeah, good. Umm, how did you come back here?"

"Sam was healed fairly quickly after I left so Dean told me I could come back, so I did." He said a-matter-of-factly.

"so everything is good with, you know, Metatron and that? Or not…?" You were hestitant about mentioning it in case he was touchy about it. He was. You instantly regretted pulling the subject up as he bowed his head shamefully.

"No, we still haven't heard anything. I think I'm stuck like this…forever. It was all my fault, I shouldn't have trusted him. I betrayed all my friends all the people that trusted me because I had a hunch that I could save heaven, when all I did was wreck it." His voice cracked a little and you felt sorry for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it. You try to apologise as he lifts his head up. There were tears in his eyes and he was shaking a little.

"It's fine, I'm being stupid. You need to get some rest, so do i…" He replies with a sad smile and gets up. You get up at the same time, walk around the table and meet on the middle. Quickly, you reach up and wrap your arms around his chest and pull his into a gentle hug. He relaxes expectantly and puts his arms around your shoulders. You stay there for a moment before he burrows his head into your shoulder and you start to feel a dampness seeping through the thin piece of material. You realise that he I crying and trying to comfort him you rub his back and hum your favourite song – Carry on my Wayward Son. Suddenly he lifts his head and manoeuvres to look you in the eyes.

"Kansas? Really?" You take a moment to realise what he is talking about and you both burst into a fit of giggles. He wipes the remaining tears from his dampened cheek and smiles a genuine smile that you have hardly ever seen on the show before.

"Shut up, it's great!" You say, punching him on the arm lightly.

"Come on, you need some rest." He whispers as he put his hands on your shoulders from behind and starts gently pushing you towards the hallway. This nightmare might not come back now, you think to yourself.


End file.
